This invention relates to a starting and stopping device for a small sized jet propulsion boat and more particularly to an improved, compact control for such a boat.
A popular type of small watercraft is of the jet propulsion type and is designed to accommodate primarily a single rider seated in straddle fashion and who operates the watercraft by moving a handlebar assembly for steering purposes. Frequently, the watercraft is provided with certain controls for the engine such as an electrical starter control, a kill switch and a safety switch that stops the engine if the rider becomes inadvertently displaced and which insures that the watercraft cannot be operated unless the rider is in position. Oftentimes, this type of control device is mounted on the handlebar and the starting and stopping switches are disposed adjacent to each other.
Such a prior art arrangement is shown in FIG. 1 wherein the handlebar is indicated at 11 and has a control box 12 affixed to it in a suitable manner. The control box operates a keyed main ignition switch 13 which will also stop the engine if the key is removed. There are provided in side by side relationship a start button 14 and a stop button or kill switch 15. As may be readily apparent, the side by side relationship of the start and stop buttons 14 and 15 necessitates a fairly wide length L for the control box 12. In addition, the close juxtaposition of these two buttons to each other obviously gives rise to the possibility of inadvertent improper or incorrect control.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved control device for a small sized watercraft.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a compact control device for a small watercraft wherein inadvertent operation of the wrong control is avoided.